Undone
by SilverCrystal029
Summary: When Sango is violated will she ever find peace again? Miroku x Sango Inuyasha x Kagome
1. Ominous

"Mou! _Miroku..._" Marriage had changed the monk little. As he saw his wife, bent over in the fields with Lady Kaede, he knew he had to rub her glorious derriere. After seeing it in the nude his desire only increased ten-fold. Sango blew some of her bangs out of her eyes in exasperation but she didn't strike her husband. Kaede blushed slightly. "In the presence of this old miko..." "Forgive me, Kaede-baba." Miroku delicately placed a kiss on his wife's cheek. "Sango, you're very good at gathering herbs." The demon slayer looked to her raw hands and blushed. "What?! Me? I'm just helping Kaede while Kagome is on the other side of the well. I'm no good at stuff like this..."

Kaede chuckled lightly. "Ah, Sango. He's right. Ye are good help." Sango continued blushing. "A-Arigatou." Miroku beamed at his wife as he noticed Inuyasha bounded over. He and Kagome were finally engaged, though she had things to finish over o her side of time. Inuyasha still got a little restless in her absence. He landed in front of the miko and demon slayer. "Yo." He said, arms crossed as always. "Inuyasha! Unsure of what to do with yourself in Kagome-sama's absence?" Inuyasha pouted at the monk. He contemplated knocking him on the head but thought better of it. "Duh! Inuyasha's useless without Kagome!"

It was Shippo's sing-songy voice that interjected. He had been disguised as a basket beside Kaede. He changed back into his kitsune form and shoved his tongue out at Inuyasha. "You little shit..." Inuyasha began, a fist forming. "Now, now!" Sango called, holding out a hand. "Play nice." Both parties snorted and turned away from each other. Miroku was chuckling as he saw a worried, older man begin to approach him. He and Sango both made their livelihoods through demon exterminations. And if his memory served correctly, it was his turn to go. "Excuse me a moment..." He made his way over to the man to discuss whatever was troubling him. Inuyasha eyed him a little before turning to Sango. "Doesn't it make more sense for you to go on demon exterminations?"

Sango looked to Inuyasha thoughtfully for a moment. "Well, he doesn't have his kazaana anymore but Miroku does pretty good. We've gone on a few together and I can tell he can handle it. Besides-" Sango blushed a little. "When I have children I can't run off and exterminate demons. He'll have to take over completely." Inuyasha snorted in response, watching as the monk seemed to work out a deal with the man. Kaede chuckled to herself. "Thanks again, Sango. Ye have been a great help." Sango stood and bowed before the old miko. "Any time, Kaede-sama."

Sango quickly gathered her things and started towards her own hut. "Inuyasha, since Kagome's gone... Would you like to come over for dinner?" His ears twitched and he gazed lazily at her but didn't answer yet. "We caught some of that fish you like..." "Feh." Sango smiled, 'feh' meant yes when his favorite fish was involved. "I'll make a plate for you." With that she headed home, the sun beginning to set on the horizon. Miroku approached Inuyasha looking somewhat troubled. Inuyasha frowned at that. "What is it?" "Village east of here is having some issues with rat youkai. Decimating their crops..." Inuyasha scoffed. "You? Looking so worried over rat demons? Want me to go with you and hold you hand?" Miroku's disposition didn't seem to lighten with Inuyasha's playful ribbing. He only shook his head no. "Well, shit. What is it!"

Miroku rubbed the palm of his once cursed hand. "I just... Have a bad feeling. Lately, no matter what, I've felt deep worry for Sango." He began to explain. Inuyasha made a face at that. He tossed a look towards the direction of their hut. "Sango? What do you mean?" Miroku tensed. "I can hardly explain it. I just feel as though she's in danger, and on top of that, I have to leave for a few days and help this village." Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably. "You're probably just psyching yourself out." Miroku's smile was tense as he looked past the hanyou. "Please, put this monk's mind to rest. Look out for Sango while I'm away."

Inuyasha folded his arms. "Sango's never needed anybody to look after her." He turned towards the direction of their hut. "But I'll keep an eye on her while you're gone if it'll make you stop being so damn serious." Miroku chuckled a little. He clapped Inuyasha's shoulder with an open palm. "Thank you, friend." "Feh." The task seemed easy enough, just stick near Sango. He had never been more wrong.

* * *

Miroku had been gone two days. The heat was steadily rising as spring transitioned slowly into summer. Inuyasha found his demon slaying friend with her kimono rolled up, polishing her weapon diligently. He smirked a little and bounded over, peering at her. "Inuyasha!" She called. "Yo." He watched her clean the bone weapon for a moment before posing a suggestion. "Sango, I'm bored. Let's spar." Sango sent Inuyasha an exasperated smile as he smirked at her. "You know, that totally defeats the purpose of polishing it."

"Maybe so." Sango stood, slinging her familiar weapon over her back. She couldn't help but smile. "Alright, Inuyasha. Draw your weapon." What seemed violent and dangerous was like play to the two warriors. Inuyasha swing his sword at less than half of his strength. Sango threw hiraikotsu in obvious lobs, twirling the giant boomerang around her head for a long moment to show her technique. For the two fighters, it was relaxing to have a friendly spar.

Inuyasha rolled his shoulder and prepared to deflect Sango's weapon when he heard a terrified scream from over the hill. The friends exchanged glances. This time it would be forreal. Inuyasha kept his weapon drawn and hopped past Sango. He had an urge to tell Sango not to worry about it but she was a fighter. A warrior. It'd be like telling Kagome not to heal others. He waited a beat and the woman followed behind him quickly. They arrived to a small squad of bird demons attempting to steal what crops they could. Inuyasha let out a guttural growl.

"Damn bird demons... They ain't strong. There's just-" "A lot of them." Sango finished. She sent Inuyasha a look before lobbing her weapon into the fray. "HIRAIKOTSU!" she cried out as the boomerang cut through two at once. Inuyasha leapt forward, bringing his mighty Tessaiga down on a few. He landed with his back to Sango. They both smirked involuntarily before leaping back into battle. Kaede's powerful sacred arrow whizzed by and purified one of the avian beasts. Inuyasha shot the old miko a smile as she strung another arrow. "Miss! Miss!"

Sango caught her weapon and ducked out of the craziness, making her way to a particularly disturbed man. He was short and old, face as white as a ghost. He looked terrified. More terrified than he should be of bird demons. "Yes? Are you alright?" He caught his breath and looked deeply into her brown eyes. "P-Please. There's more of them downwind..." Sango nodded in understanding, looking between Inuyasha and Kaede. "Inuyasha!" she cried out through cupped hands. "There are more south of here! Are you and Kaede alright?!" Inuyasha swung his sword in front of him before glancing at Sango. "Yeah! Go on ahead, I'll meet you there!" Sango nodded firmly, running after the older man as her hair and kimono billowed behind her.

Inuyasha tossed a look to the woman, eyes narrowed. "And Sango-" She glanced at the hanyou. "Be careful!" She nodded, disappearing into the neighboring forest.

The man seemed to be in a great hurry._ 'Is it really so bad down here?'_ Sango wondered to herself. They ran until the village was out of sight and hearing range. Sango frowned, the sun was beginning to go down and she still saw no sign of this disturbance. Panting slightly, she turned to the man. "Just how downwind was it?" He looked to her with fearful eyes before grabbing on to her kimono, hands trembling. "Run. Please- I didn't want to bring you here... I-" The man stiffened, the life fading quickly from his eyes. Sango gasped as she saw the line of blood soak the trunks of trees behind him. He felt limp in her arms, dead before he hit the ground. Sango's eyes shifted ahead of her, where she saw movement in the brush._ 'Kuso!'_ She thought bitterly as followed after it. "Who's there?!"

Sango chased the movement, her heart thumping in her ears. _'Who or what killed him... What's going on?' _Sango froze as she heard a blood curdling chuckle around her. "Sango... It took a lot of stalking to find you once again." Sango gripped her weapon tighter as the daiyoukai revealed himself. His skin was the palest shade of green. Deep green and purple markings lined his face. His hair was long and such a dark green it seemed black. Gold eyes glared menacingly at Sango as she stood her ground. "How_ are_ you?" He chuckled to himself. "Your worst nightmare."


	2. Point Of No Return

Sango squinted as though that would help her remember this particular serpent demon. She looked him up and down. "Why do you know my name?" He laughed again, licking his lips with a slender tongue. "My, my... I guess it has been a few years since you and your kind eradicated my clan." His fist was clenched and he was no longer smiling. Memories swirled around Sango's head. Years ago, she _had_ exterminated a tribe of serpent demons. They were going from village to village, sucking the life from all it's inhabitants. "You..." She muttered, eyes narrowed. "You and your kind were destroying villages all over!" He chuckled now, glad Sango remembered how they were connected through fate. "_Yes_."

"Then I have no remorse; I'll slay you too!" He snarled at her, moving forward. His extravagant kimono fluttered around him. It was almost like Sesshomaru's. If his status reflected his power Sango knew she may be in a pinch. He glared at her with cold eyes. "We're almost alike now. I went to that slayer's village. It was already destroyed. Someone beat me to it. Now, we're the last of our kinds." Sango shifted, prepared to launch her hiraikotsu at a moments notice. "You made a grave mistake. You never should've left me alive. I, Kazuma, will make you pay in the worst way imaginable!" He leapt at her. "HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango screamed as she swung her weapon in front of her. Kazuma knocked it away with relative ease. The rest was a blur.

Before Sango could react to his speed his clawed hand was upon her neck, squeezing mercilessly. Sango hissed in pain, both of her hands trying to pry the serpent from her neck. He snickered as he slammed her into a tree. Sango's head connected with bark and she felt the whole world spinning. Her vision faded in and out as she slid, helpless, to the ground. Kazuma stood over her with a mix of hatred and longing in his eyes. He tore her kimono off as her head lolled from side to side. She struggled to resist, to scream, to _fight_- but her body had gone limp. She could barely keep her brown eyes open. He smirked at her, baring fang like teeth. "This is your atonement, Sango. You will bare the continuation of of my clan!" Sango cried out, her breath catching in her throat as he sank his teeth into her neck. His cold hands roved her body, unwrapping the skirt from around her waist. Cold fingers found her heat, inspecting it roughly before he was to enter._ 'Miroku!'_ Sango thought helplessly. _'Inuyasha... Help me...'_

* * *

Inuyasha tore through the forest, surprised and worried that Sango hadn't returned yet. Several bird youkai shouldn't have held her up until night fall. The longer Inuyasha waited, the more he suspected foul play. His stomach was sinking. He raced past the trees, focusing on Sango's scent. He paused when he stumbled upon the body of a slain human. He sniffed, turning it over. "The man from the village..." He uttered to himself. If this had happened to him what had happened to Sango? Inuyasha took off again, his feet pounding the dirt. _'Damn it Sango, hang on!' _

The sight that he found he would never forget. Some sort of snake youkai was upon her naked body. Thrusting. She laid there, sprawled out and unable to move. Fear. Disgust. Rage. For just a moment the onslaught of these feelings rendered the hanyou motionless. He recovered quickly and whipped his fang sword in front of him. "YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha slammed the sword into his back, trembling as he felt the youkai go rigid. He turned his face to him, cold eyes showing almost no emotion. "It matters... Not. She killed my tribe and I have exacted r-revenge..." Inuyasha shoved his sword deeper, eyes flashing red if only for a second. "SILENCE!"

Kazuma choked out a laugh as blood dribbled out of his mouth. "It doesn't matter what becomes of me... She's going to bare the heir to my clans legac-" Inuyasha swiped his sword clean through, leaving the snake youkai several feet away and in two pieces. Inuyasha glared as his body disintegrated, the same smug look never leaving his face. Inuyasha was panting out ragged gasps as he looked to Sango. She looked awful. Her kimono was all but shredded. He winced at the sight of naked, violeted body. Her chest was bare and heaving, her eyes wide open and unblinking. Inuyasha quickly sheathed his sword and ripped off his own haori.

He knelt to Sango's side and quickly began to wrap her in the soft, red cloth. Her head tilted to the side and it was as if she woke up. A loud, shrill scream erupted from within in her as Inuyasha tried to carefully cover her up. He frowned, wincing back from the flailing woman. He shushed her gently and pulled her closer to him. "S-Sango! It's me, it's Inuyasha! Okay? D-Don't worry. I'm not gonna..." Sango finally seemed to recognize him as her sobs quieted into the back of her throat. Inuyasha took the moment to quickly cover her in his over shirt. He slung her ragged kimono over his shoulder and looked to the woman with sad eyes.

"Sango, I've got to move you, okay..." She was shaking her head no, and as he stood up with her in his arms she crushed herself to his chest with a wail. He could scent that she was bleeding from her heat. It made his head and his heart ache. How could something so terrible have happened? On his watch. He had promised Miroku one thing. He was walking as carefully and quickly as he could towards the village. Sango needed Kaede and she needed her now. He was worried about the amount of stress Sango was under. Her chest had been heaving since he had picked her up and he feared she would hyperventilate. He glanced down at her and realized there was a blotch of red on his white undershirt.

He looked down to see under her bangs there was a bruise and a cut on her forehead. Worried, Inuyasha tentatively pushed her bangs out of her face. The cut was bleeding and looked fairly serious. He felt Sango's body go rigid as she clambered over his arm and began gagging. Alarmed, he set her feet on the ground and allowed her to heave and dry wretch. Finally, whatever food that was in her stomach tumbled out of her as she coughed and hacked. Inuyasha frowned, awkwardly rubbing her back. "J-Just let it out..." He tried to mumbled softly. When it appeared she was done and was more or less just hanging there limply, he shook her. "Sango, I'm going to pick you up, alright. You don't need to worry."

_"Shhfff ah Inasha..." _Inuyasha shook her shoulder worriedly. "Sango!" He snapped. She only groaned. Fearfully, he picked her up and peered into her face. Her eyes were half lidded and she seemed to be drifting towards unconsciousness. He tilted her head up and forcefully opened her lids. Her pupils didn't dilate. "Shit." She had a head injury. _'No wonder she couldn't fight that bastard off, she's concussed.'_ Fearful not only for Sango's mental health now, he clutched her tightly and raced towards the village. He felt Sango's head roll in his arms. "Try to stay awake, Sango! Sango?!"

Inuyasha wasn't more glad than when he bounded into town, making a b-line towards the old miko's hut. "Kaede? KAEDE! We need you!" He called hoarsely, his body trembling with fear and anxiety. Sango looked so weak and hurt in his arms. The scent of the serpent youkai and his own failure was driving him mad. Shippo appeared first, grumpy and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Kirara followed on his heels. "Inuyasha, you're disturbing Kaede-baba... Oh no!" The sight of Sango and the strange scent was enough to begin to send the kitsune into hysterics. Inuyasha bit his lip. If Shippo lost it he knew he would too. "I-Inuyasha... What-" "Please, Shippo. Remain calm. For Sango's sake." Shippo shook his head and did his best to be brave.

Luckily Kaede appeared at the door, taking one look at the demon slayer and knowing she needed immediate help. "Shippo, can ye please stay outside while I treat Sango?" Her voice was strained a little but she looked to the kitsune with a warm eye. Shippo nodded and batted tears from his eyes. "O-O-Okay..." Inuyasha nodded at him and headed inside. "You're doing great, Shippo." he offered before disappearing inside.

Kaede sighed, looking over the pale woman. "Inuyasha..." "It's my fault. I let her go off by herself and it was a trap and.. She- He raped her, Kaede. She may never be okay again." Kaede looked into Inuyasha's tortured eyes as he laid her down. He briefly wiped his face with his haori sleeve. He turned away, his throat shutting. "She's got a concussion too. I have to... I have to get Kagome. She needs her right now." Before Kaede could protest Inuyasha flew from the hut.

He turned to Shippo and Kirara, both peering at him anxiously. "I-Inuyasha... What's wrong with Sango? She smells different." Inuyasha felt his fists tighten as their eyes burned into his back. "Is- Is she gonna be okay?" Inuyasha turned toward the kitsune, struggling to keep his composure. "Shippo... I don't know. You have to be strong for her." He crouched towards him, his eyes shining with emotion. "I need you and Kirara's help. Go get Miroku and bring him here. He needs to be here for her." Kirara let out an anxious whine. He could tell she would rather be at Sango's side. "Can you do that for me, please?" Shippo wiped furiously at his face. "O-Okay Inuyasha. We'll go get him." Kirara mewed before transforming into her larger form. Inuyasha nodded. "Thank you. Be brave." That was all he said before he tore torwards the well, running recklessly until he saw the familiar wooden structure.

He ran his fingers over the sun bleached wood before punching it suddenly. And then the ground. He punched, over and over until his knuckles were bloody and raw. Compared to whatever Sango had just suffered, it wasn't near enough. With a shuddered sigh, he leapt into the well, appear in Kagome's time.

It had grown late. Kagome yawned and turned towards the wall in her comfortable bed. Online college classes seemed to be a fair trade off. She could complete the courses at her leisure and spend time with her fiancee when she wanted. Coming back to the modern era every now and then didn't hurt. She missed Inuyasha but it was hard to turn down her bed for a few days. She had almost drifted to sleep with a smile on her face when she felt as though she was being watched. Too unsettled to continue sleeping, she shifted and turned towards her doorway. She wasn't crazy, she could see a silhouette. Concerned, she sat up and fumbled for the light. The figure moved quickly and into a stream of moonlight to reveal themselves. "...Inuyasha?" Kagome turned on the light and sat up. He hadn't retrieved Kagome from her era since Naraku was defeated.

As she looked into his face she could see it was pale and strained. His eyes were puffy and red, his knuckles raw and bloodied. She stared for a moment, alarmed that something had happened. "Oh... Inuyasha!" She grabbed his hands and sat up. "What's the matter?" He sighed, feeling so disappointed in himself. How could he even tell Kagome? The only thing worse than telling her would be telling Miroku. "K-" His throat closed, swallowing the words. He tried again. "Kagome, we need you to come back... Sango... She's been raped." Kagome's hands flew to her own face in disbelief to the hanyou's words. '_Raped... Oh my god.' _Kagome stood, blinking back her own tears for the sake of her friend. "Let me pack some things and we'll be on our way." He nodded firmly at her, sitting dumbly on the bed as he waited. He wished it was all some awful nightmare. The slight stinging of his knuckles proved him otherwise.

* * *

Miroku stretched as the sun rose. The exorcism had gone according to plan and this village had been exceptionally generous. They offered him breakfast and some goods to take home for his services. He smiled, eyeing some jewelry he had picked for Sango. _'She'll love it.'_ He sighed. He was sure everything was fine but he was anxious to see his wife. He squinted into the horizon as he thought he saw Kirara aproaching. He frowned a little. _'That would be odd. Why would Kirara hunt me down...'_ He felt uneasy as the feline demon approached him, a silent worry in her red eyes. He tried to smile.

"Kirara! Oh, and Shippo!" He pet the restless feline on her neck, looking at both the demons. "Miss me too much?" He realized the fox kit had been crying. His face fell. "Shippo. What's the matter." he tried to have a firm voice but it shook. Shippo sniffed, trying to bring himself to meet the monk's gaze. "M-Miroku... It's Sango." He sniffled. Miroku's heart skipped a beat. "How bad is it? What's happened?" He pried genttly. Kirara whined. Shippo hiccuped, wiping his face with his hands. "I-Inuyasha wouldn't say. I think it's bad, we have to go!" Miroku clutched his rosary and uttered a very quiet prayer before climbing onto Kirara's back. _'Sango...'_


	3. Nightmare

Miroku hopped a short distance off the flying neko youkai and hit the ground running with Kaede's hut in sight. His heart had been hammering in his chest since the two demons had sent for him earlier that morning. For them to send for him meant nothing good. Just what had happened to Sango? He raced towards Kaede's hut. He was holding his staff so tight his hand was numb. He was startled by Inuyasha, missing his red overshirt.

He intercepted Miroku and stared down at him with bloodshot eyes. "Inuyasha!" Miroku cried between ragged gasps. Inuyasha winced. "Inuyasha, how's Sango?! I need to see her-" The hanyou held a hand in front the eager monk. The look on the normally irritable half demon's face was driving Miroku mad. It was so strained and dejected. "Inuyasha, _please_." "They're working on her, Miroku."

Terrified violet eyes searched gold ones for answers and for hope. He straightened his posture and glared towards the covered doorway. "Is she going to be okay?" Inuyasha was silent. Miroku felt his fist tighten. He wanted to punch something. Anything. He felt his stomach jump into his throat as Kaede and surprisingly, Kagome emerged from the hut. He had never seen the seasoned miko look so worn. And Kagome... Her eyes too were puffy and bloodshot. She was pale and looked exhausted.

Trembling, the monk waited for some sort of word. Neither Kagome nor Kaede seemed interested in speaking first. With a heavy sigh, Kaede began. "Houshi-sama... Sango is not in the best of conditions. She-" Kaede paused and swallowed, her one eye narrowed. "She's very ill, Miroku. She was poisoned by the snake youkai that attacked her... In the fight she was also badly concussed and worst of all.." Inuyasha interjected knowing the old woman hadn't the heart to tell the husband.

"Miroku, Sango had history with that damn snake youkai and he.. He raped her." Unreadable emotions flashed through the monk's eyes. Disbelief. Fear. Rage. All in rapid succession. He staggered away from the hanyou, his head shaking dumbly. "No... Such a thing, it couldn't have happened to Sango..." Inuyasha clenched his fists tight. Miroku looked around him as Kirara and Shippo came to a landing nearby. "Where is this.. This_ demon._" Miroku's eyes rolled wildly. Inuyasha edged forward. "Miroku." he pressed softly. "I already took care of him-" The monk grabbed tightly onto Inuyasha's white undershirt.

"Then locate your brother and his life giving sword. Revive said demon and I will give him a proper torture for violating Sango." His voice was low and very dangerous. Inuyasha could only stare with sad, amber eyes as Miroku slowly realized how unreasonable his words were. His hand dropped from Inuyasha in defeat as he realized there was nothing he could do to lift Sango from this pain. He flinched as he felt Kagome's delicate hand on his shoulder give him a light squeeze. "Miroku-sama... Gomen nasai." He grimaced at the sound of Kagome's airy voice. "It is okay, Kagome-chan. It... Can't be helped. And Inuyasha has already slain the beast."

Miroku looked up as he heard the clamor of metal on the ground. Inuyasha was kneeling on the ground, his head looking away. "Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed suddenly. Kaede moved forward as well. "Inuyasha, what is the meaning of this!" He pounded the ground in frustration. "I told Miroku I would look after Sango while he was gone. I failed. She got hurt and I didn't protect her, Miroku-" He looked up at the monk. "My life is yours. Do what you will." Kagome fell to the hanyou's side, new tears forming. "Inuyasha, stop it!" He faced the woman with tired eyes. "I could only imagine how it would feel if something had happened to you! I let Miroku down!" he cried out, gritting his teeth.

Miroku knelt and ran a hand over the rough surface of Tessaiga. He placed the sword in front of Inuyasha with a painful smile. "Inuyasha, I do not blame you. Besides, I can tell you are punishing yourself enough. We can only band together and be here for Sango's sake." A cry from inside hut alarmed everyone. Miroku rose quickly and shuffled inside, Kaede following. With a strained sigh, Kagome rose to follow. Kaede held up a hand. "Aye child, get some rest and comfort from Inuyasha." Kagome opened her mouth to protest but Kaede shook her head. "I am an old miko, I have seen many things. Go on, you can be here for Sango after you get some rest." Inuyasha placed an arm around Kagome and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

The walk back to their hut was silent. Inuyasha entered first and looked back forlornly at Kagome who promptly broke down into body shaking sobs. He wrapped his arms around her in an embrace and they fell to the floor in an exhausted heap. "Oh, _Inuyasha!_" Kagome sobbed into his shirt. His own throat closing he stroked her hair. "I know, Kagome. I know." She pulled away and looked up at him with bleary eyes. "That was so awful... I can't believe something so awful happened to her. She- She woke up a few times crying and begging for Miroku. I'm so glad that he's here now..." Kagome said with a sniff. Inuyasha placed as gentle kiss on her forehead.

"That will be best for her. You did great, kid." Kagome shook her head vehemently. "It wasn't good enough. I just wish I could make it so it never happened..." Inuyasha sighed. "It's so good that you could be here for her. You were able to help when I could not." Kagome sighed, nuzzling closer to the hanyou. "Nobody blames you, Inuyasha. You saved her." Kagome felt the hanyou's grip tighten.

* * *

Miroku mopped Sango's sweaty head with diligence. Her moaning and mumbling was mostly incoherent. This was the poison working its way out of her system as Kaede had told him. He frowned. It didn't make him feel any better. It was so hard to watch the woman he love suffer in this way. "Sango." He said quietly. "I'll never let anything else happen to you again. Ever."


End file.
